


My Darling

by tilldawn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Romance, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilldawn/pseuds/tilldawn
Summary: As Queenie and Tina's somewhat reclusive roommate, you were often forgotten about. Your lifestyle allowed you to fly under the radar, and for a while, your life seemed to be going according to plan. That is until your roommates come home one night in a panic and you have a chance encounter with a damaged young man who was about to change your life. For better or worse.





	My Darling

You had been living with Queenie and Tina for the past year after moving to the city in order to become an Unspeakable – the youngest, and only female in the department – with a little magic, their apartment became more than enough to accommodate you and all your trinkets. There were no words to describe how thankful you were to be taken in by the kind women, as you weren’t the most social person, and the idea of being in New York alone was utterly terrifying.

It’s not that you weren’t interesting, or kind, or intelligent – in fact you were exceedingly sweet, and had a knack for mothering those around you – it was that you hated big groups, always feeling lost in the rapid flow of conversation happening around you. As you grew older, social situations became more exhausting, and the anxiety it caused. You just weren’t the most communicative of people, and while Tina politely accommodated to your quirks, it was Queenie who went out of her way to connect with you. Her ability to zoom right in on your thoughts helped in fostering your friendship. She never once pushed you to talk more, or be present in a conversation, because she not only always knew just what you would say anyways, but she understood why your refrained. Unfortunately, it didn’t stop the girls from worrying about you. Not to mention the “gift” that had made leading a normal life pretty much impossible.

Like Queenie was a natural legilimens, you had a special connection to emotions. While the correct term would be “empath”, the term had never sat well with you. It felt far too soft a word to convey the magnitude of your abilities, and just how volatile it can be, for you at least. Thanks to your self-imposed policy of no touching, you hadn’t had any real “outbursts” or “fits” as your mother would call them, in several years. 

Your job with MACUSA allowed you to work odd hours, which allowed you to avoid pretty much all human contact that wasn’t absolutely necessary outside your department. Sometimes you would sleep through the day, only to wake in the early evening and arrive at the office as the sun is setting, working steadfastly until the sun began to rise over the horizon.

You had sacrificed so much of your own happiness in trying to protect others from yourself, but that was about to change. Queenie was determined to see to that, and with a little help from Tina and Newt, she just might be successful.  
Little did you know, things were about to change in a big way. A kindred spirit with a soul even more shattered than your own would be all but delivered to your front door. 

If you remembered correctly, it was early Thursday evening, and you should have been sleeping in order to head in to the office at the crack of dawn. But instead, you found yourself jostled from your sleep by the door slamming downstairs, and a lot of raised voices mixed with a series of hushes, presumably given out by Queenie, who knew you were supposed to be asleep. The second your eyes shot open you were overcome with the feelings of panic and fear, the force of it made you dizzy. 

After taking a breath and composing yourself, you noticed something peculiar about the spike of fear downstairs, it felt like that kind of fear that only children experience. That sharp stab of pain in your heart that makes your throat feel tight and dry and makes your head spin. 

Recognizing this, you grab your flannel robe and you head downstairs to investigate, and hopefully help. Tying the robe around you and quickly padding down the stairs in your socks, you can hear Tina and Queenie down in the kitchen talking worriedly to each other, and you heard a man’s voice, which was distinctly British. He seemed to be talking to someone else – the source of the suffering you were guessing – and you could tell that his calm façade was about to crack. He was scared too. 

You turned the corner into the kitchen and laid your eyes on the scene before you. The Goldstein sisters were huddled by the sink, surrounded by apothecary bottles and looking dejected. It seems that they had been hunting for a calming draught only to come up emptyhanded. The British man was crouched down on the level of a young man who was shaking and whimpering, trying to calm him without success. You were struck by the black wisps of energy coming off him in waves. It was almost beautiful. 

You knocked on the doorframe to signal your presence to everyone in the small room, and three of the four heads whipped in your direction. The man looked panicked, Tina looked nervous, but Queenie looked thankful to see you out of your room. She knew you could help.

“Tina this is no place for your roommate to be right now. I’m concerned she could be harmed, as Credence is not stable right now.” Said the British man, Newt, as you would come to know him.

“It’s not really her that I’m worried about right now Newt.” Tina replied.

Queenie shot her sister a look before cutting in, “Actually, (Y/n) might just be the only one who can help right now. That is, if she thinks that she can handle it.” 

You nodded and gave a small smile at the relief that came across her face, and then turned to Tina and the lanky Brit. 

Tina took a deep breath and asked, “Do you really think you can do it? Will everyone be safe? Yourself included?”  
Newt cut in, “You can’t be serious Tina, this is far too dangerous a position for—"

“She’s special Newt. She’s special like Queenie is special, and if she can help Credence, then we would be damned fools to not let her.” Tina stated. 

With that, everything was settled. Newt moved out from in front of Credence, and you slowly approached him. Everyone in the kitchen was waiting with bated breath. You crouched down taking him in for the first time. His jet black hair looked soft to the touch, and his face was beautiful. Only marred by the dark circles beneath his eyes.  
His whimpers and shaking broke your heart, and for the first time in years, you actually longed to touch someone. To provide the warmth and comfort that you had refused yourself for so long. 

“Hello Credence, my name is (Y/n), and I would very much like to help you and if you would let me, I can take your pain away,” you say gently.

He looks up at you with his dark eyes, which flicker white on-and-off. He nods slightly, still curled in on himself.  
“I will have to touch you, is that alright darling?” You ask while slowly reaching a hand out, trying very hard not to let it shake and betray your nerves. 

“Y-y-yes miss.” He stammers back.

You lean the rest of the way in and gently placed your hand upon the smooth plane of his face, just barely caressing his cheek with your palm.

You both gasped at the same time, Credence in relief, and you in surprise at the onslaught of emotions. 

Instead of being consumed by his fear and pain, it felt like you could breathe for the first time. It felt like a surge of warmth traveled through you making your toes curl and your eyes roll back. You could distinctly remember hearing the lightbulb shattering above the kitchen table before everything went black.


End file.
